


13:00

by MeltedDucc (meltedducc)



Series: The 13:00 Series [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Intimacy, M/M, Sexually Transmitted Diseases, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 02:58:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14865305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meltedducc/pseuds/MeltedDucc
Summary: Levi has been diagnosed with an incurable disease, and Armin is determined to make their last moments together worth it.





	13:00

**Author's Note:**

> I got spoilers for chapter 106, and I had to do this.

Levi was used to being covered in blood. Titan blood...his comrades’ blood… But when he started to cough up his own blood, he couldn’t help but feel panicked. He tried to brush it off at first, but it kept happening. He would feel this inexplicable need to cough, and there was blood every time.

 

It wasn’t long before others caught on. His partner, Armin, learned of it first since Levi would stay up late at night, feeling sick. Hanji found out, as they were the commander and they needed to keep up with their top soldier’s health. 

 

No one could explain it. The fever, the cough, and the occasional rashes that would appear on his skin. Hanji had looked him over many times, but their results were inconclusive. They had determined that it was something that a more professional doctor, someone who had a larger knowledge of diseases would have to take care of. The word  _ ‘disease’  _ made Levi uncomfortable.

 

When it was time to head to Marley, Levi insisted on going. He declared that ‘no illness would get the better of him.’ He even convinced Hanji that he was feeling better.

 

He was running out of steam. He would try and try, but taking down the Beast Titan proved harder than he thought. Even so, he returned Zeke Jaeger to the airship in one piece.

 

Upon returning to Paradis, he collapsed. He had expected this, as he felt himself getting weaker on the mission. Hanji had declared him bedridden and called in a doctor.

 

The doctor gave him a thorough examination.  _ A disease. An incurable one that has been manifesting itself for many years.  _

 

The doctor asked if Levi had any family and how they had died. He came to the conclusion that it was the same thing his mother had. Something that could be passed from mother to child. He claimed that Levi was  _ ‘too far gone’  _ for any of the treatments. Hanji and Armin fought for treatment.

 

Levi had resorted to staying in bed, reading meaningless books, and taking medicine around the clock. He could only walk around the room, as Hanji had forbidden him from leaving it. The one time he did try, the brunette easily ushered him back to his room.

 

Levi was convinced that he was dying. He didn’t believe that the medication was working, and he could feel himself deteriorating a little more every day.

 

Armin had made it his duty to stay with Levi. He would come to his room every day at 13:00 sharp...Never a minute early, never a minute late.

 

He would sit at Levi’s bedside and talk about the things he did that day. He reassured Levi that it was nothing to envy, since he felt like all he did was paperwork and other mundane chores around Headquarters.

 

He would stay with Levi every day until the sun rose the next morning. Then he would return...at 13:00 sharp.

 

One day, Armin was late. Time was ticking and he had been almost an hour late. Levi was growing concerned. He knew how Armin was about punctuality. 

 

He began to think that Armin had something important to take care of, since he was Hanji’s assistant.

 

Any thought of Armin failing to visit him that day left when the short blond burst through the door. He was out of breath and carrying a book, appearing to have run to the room.

 

“I’m sorry I’m late!” he said, catching his breath.

 

Levi gave him a small smile, something he reserved only for certain people. “It’s fine. What did you bring?”

 

“Oh!” Armin brought his attention back to the book. “It’s something I’ve been working on...for a while.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah!” Armin climbed on the bed, taking his place next to Levi. “It’s...it’s kind of like a diary, I guess.” He showed Levi the cover. “I’ve been writing about the events that have happened since the wall fell.”

 

Levi looked at him in awe. “You’ve been writing for ten years?” He ran his hand over the leather cover and flipped it over to look at the title.

 

_ To You, 2000 Years From Now _

 

“Nine years, actually,” Armin corrected.

 

Levi glared at him. “I was rounding up.”

 

“Uh-huh...Anyways, I’ve had to keep switching cover since there were too many pages. What do you think about this one?”

 

“It’s simple. I like it.” Levi opened his mouth to say more but was interrupted by a cough.

 

“Oh!” Armin pulled a handkerchief out of his breast pocket and covered Levi’s mouth with it. When Levi’s coughing fit ended, Armin pulled the handkerchief away to examine it. “There’s less blood,” he observed.

 

“I don’t think that means anything,” Levi said.

 

“You might be getting better.”

 

“No,” Levi said firmly. He grabbed the attention of Armin’s eyes. “I can feel it. I’m dying.”

 

“Levi, don’t say that-”

 

“But it’s true.” Levi pushed the book into Armin’s lap and leaned back into the mountain of pillows.

 

“How do you know? The medicine could be working.”

 

“I know my own body,” Levi said.

 

“Better than I do?” Armin smirked. 

 

Levi looked at him and snorted. “Little shit,” he muttered. He continued to look at the ceiling, basking in the comfortable silence that was between them. Then, he had a realization. 

 

“Armin…” he said, voice fragile. The young man turned to look at him, concerned. “Remember when the doctor said that this... _ disease _ …”  _ God,  _ he hated that word. “...was transmittable through sex?”

 

Armin nodded. “Yes.”

 

“Do you...worry?...That you have it?” Levi could barely speak through the guilt.

 

“I have thought about it. But it doesn’t matter to me.”

 

Levi looked at him, tears welling up in his eyes. “It doesn’t matter?”

 

“I wouldn’t have started a relationship with you if I didn’t want to. Every relationship has risks.”

 

“Does every relationship have a fatal illness that is passed from one person to the other?” Armin could hear the irritation in Levi’s voice.

 

“No. But I’m willing to take on this burden with you. Even if that means getting sick as well.” Armin propped himself up on his arm, so he could face Levi.

 

“I don’t want you to get sick,” Levi said. A few tears that had threatened to fall rolled down his cheeks. Armin gently wiped them away with his thumb. 

 

“I don’t mind it. I love you too much.”

 

Levi looked him in the eyes. “You love me?” he whispered.

 

“I do.”

 

Levi looked away, avoiding Armin’s gaze. “Prove it.”

 

“What?” Armin could barely hear what the man had said.

 

Levi turned to face Armin. He said, more boldly now,  _ “Prove it.” _

 

Armin pressed his lips against Levi’s softly. He pulled back and moved to straddle the shorter man. He kissed him again; this time more fervently. He moved his hand to palm Levi’s growing erection, his other hand unbuttoning Levi’s shirt. 

 

He slipped the shirt off of Levi’s shoulders, revealing a sizeable rash across his chest. He gently ran his fingers over it.

 

“Does it hurt?” he asked.

 

“Not much.” Levi grabbed Armin’s hand and moved it to his nipple.  _ “Please.”  _

 

Armin fondled the hardening bud between his fingers, making sure there wasn’t any sign of discomfort on Levi’s face. He continued his actions, rougher when he assured Levi was okay.

 

He gripped both of Levi’s nipples and lightly tugged on them. He knew Levi had a sensitive chest and took pleasure in the small moan that Levi released.

 

He placed kisses across Levi’s collarbone, which was more visible since he had lost weight. “I missed this,” Levi said softly.

 

Armin toyed with Levi’s waistband. “I missed you.” He kissed Levi again, pushing his tongue into his mouth, as he unbuttoned Levi’s pants. He pulled away and pushed Levi’s pants down his hips, then pulling them off.

 

“Excited, huh?” Armin remarked, observing Levi’s erection.

 

“Armin…” Levi moaned, wiggling his hips. 

 

Armin grasped Levi’s cock, giving the tip a lick. “Sweet, as always.” He pushed the cock into his mouth, sliding down to the base. He began bobbing his head, sucking it every now and then. Levi was moaning and bucking his hips, occasionally choking Armin. 

 

Armin gave a hard suck, then dipped his tongue into the slit, collecting some of the precome that settled there. He gave the tip one last kiss, before reaching into his pants pocket.

 

“What are you doing?” Levi asked. Armin pulled out a vile of lube that he had snatched. “You carried that around with you?”

 

“Are you complaining?”

 

“Mildly.” 

 

Armin poured a generous amount on his fingers, rubbing them together to warm it up. He placed himself over Levi and looked him in the eyes, as he pushed both of them into Levi’s ass. The man threw his head back, mouth open in a silent scream.

 

Armin slowly moved them in and out, scissoring them. Levi cracked his eyes to look at Armin. The blond was still looking at his face, an expression on his face that Levi had not seen in a long time.

 

_ Love. _

 

Armin pushed a third, then fourth finger into Levi with little trouble. When he decided that he was ready, Armin positioned himself, with Levi’s legs on his shoulders. He placed a few delicate kisses to his inner thigh, nipping at the sensitive flesh there.

 

He looked at Levi’s hips, then at the pillows behind his head. “Do you want me to-”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Armin grabbed a pillow and placed it under Levi’s hips, trying to give Levi some comfort. He rested his forehead against Levi’s, as he pushed into him. It wasn’t too difficult, since he had stretched the man out thoroughly before, but it was always a tight fit when they first started.

 

Once Levi had taken Armin down to the hilt, he opened his eyes to see Armin. The blond smiled and sweetly giggled. “You did so well, baby,” he praised. 

 

“We’re just getting started,” Levi said.

 

“I wish we were.”

 

Before Levi could ask what he meant, Armin gave a sharp thrust, taking away his concentration. He set a slow pace, pushing in as deeply as he could go.

 

“Armin...Faster,” Levi requested.

 

“I don’t want to.” Levi opened his eyes and looked up at him. Armin had a solemn look on his face. “I want this to last. I want to be with you for as long as I can.”

 

Levi smiled and gently cupped the soft face in his hands. “I’m not going anywhere. Not yet.”

 

Armin grasped his hands and placed them above Levi’s head. He kept his eyes open, observing the man’s features. His dark hair that moved as he was slowly pounded in to. His scrunched facial expressions that were so focused on his pleasure. The sweet sounds that fell from his lips, as he tried to hold them in.

 

Levi finished, as soon as Armin spilled into him. The blond collapsed on top of him, not bothering to pull out. Armin placed his head on Levi’s chest, his ear over his heart. 

 

“Levi,” he said softly.

 

“Hm?”

 

“I love you.”

 

“I love you too.”

 

-

 

Armin left the next morning, as he usually did. He diligently attended to his work, until he heard multiple people, Hanji included, rush down the hallway. He followed them to Levi’s room.

 

The man was lying in his bed, no longer breathing. The book that Armin had shown him was resting on his chest. Armin couldn’t help but stare. There was a commotion around him, but he couldn’t hear it. People were grieving, but he didn’t cry.

 

A special funeral was held for Levi. Many people gathered for the ceremony, many that Armin didn’t recognize. Eren, Mikasa, and Hanji gave speeches. Armin had refused to give one. He felt that he had given his speech to Levi during their night together.

 

After Mikasa finished her speech, she sat beside Armin and started to weep softly. He wrapped an arm around her and held her close. Armin still didn’t cry.

 

He returned to Headquarters, after the funeral. He looked at the clock. It was almost 13:00. He made his way to Levi’s room and entered. He sat in his normal spot on the bed and stared blankly at the wall. He observed the room for the first time. 

 

It was clean. Levi probably spent some of his time cleaning. There were flowers in a vase on his side table. They had been there since Levi was first bedridden. They were still alive. He must have watered them.

 

For the first time, Armin looked at the room for what it was. A small, wood-paneled dungeon. The person who occupied it couldn’t leave. He couldn’t leave the wooden box. 

 

_ It must have felt like a prison. _

 

Armin walked over to the desk to look at its decor. The first thing he saw as was the book. Someone had taken it off his body and left it on the desk.

 

There was a piece of fabric in it.

 

He opened it up to where the fabric bookmarked. Armin gently picked up the fabric.  _ Levi’s cravat.  _ A few unshed tears obstructed Armin’s vision. He wiped his eyes and picked up the book. There was a note written on one of the last pages.

 

_ Armin, _

 

_ I don’t know if you had an ending for the story yet, but I have some ideas. Maybe write about how the squad cleaned up after the Marley mission. That one might be obvious. You could write about your life as Hanji’s assistant. I’m sure shitty glasses would love that. _

 

_ Your writing is very good. Even when you were a kid. I don’t know if you’ve considered it, but writing could be very profitable for you. I can see it now. Armin Arlert the Author. Or you could go by Triple A. _

 

_ That’s stupid, huh? _

 

_ I know that I’m going to die soon. I can feel it. I know I already told you this, but I love you. I love you so much. Much more than you can imagine. So much more than Hanji loves titans. _

 

_ I feel like an idiot for not telling you sooner. I wish that we could have had more time together. I feel like our relationship consisted of going over battle plans and fucking in storage sheds. _

 

_ Maybe one day, we could meet again. I don’t really know if I believe in that...or what I believe in, but the thought comforts me.  _

 

_ Maybe in another life, I could open that tea shop I always dreamed of, we could get hitched, maybe have some shitty brats of our own. _

 

_ It’s probably just wishful thinking though. _

 

_ Writing is getting harder. I should wrap this up. _

 

_ Armin, I ask you one thing: _

 

_ Please don’t forget about me. _

 

-

 

For the first time, Armin cried.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm considering adding an epilogue to this...
> 
> Update  
> There's an epilogue now oof


End file.
